Warmth
by Arvendell
Summary: In that night, she gave him warmth that he would never forget, the warmth that he never expected but welcomed with open arms nonetheless.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Thanks** to all of you who were with me in _Takumi and Misaki's Alphabet_, as well as of my other 3 KWMS fanfics ;)

Here's my 5th Takumi and Misaki's story posted here. Nope, I don't own them. I do own, though, 7 volumes of Maid Sama! And I hope volumes 5 and 9 will be available here soon ;)

Anyway, as usual, **read at your own risk! **This contains **spoiler** to Chapter 61 of the manga. This story takes off after the end of that chapter, and what take off I made out of it haha ;) I've taken the **warmth** into a different level. I doubt it's what will happen in the real thing, but we could always use our imagination how things could go, right? ;) So folks who don't want M stories, this is not for you. I'm not going to take responsibility if your minds become corrupted haha ;) And any mistakes, please bear with it.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Warmth"<strong>

_-Arvdendell-_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>They were innocent words uttered bashfully yet with underlying strength that conveyed determination of a person who wanted to show her care and her willingness to protect the person in front of her.<p>

"_I will give you warmth, so tonight let's stay like this – together..." (1)_

The shy embrace that accompanied the words from the one and only demon president of Seika High during class hours and secretly a maid after school was a loving and romantic gesture for her who had always shied away from such things.

Thus, found Ayuzawa Misaki hugging the most popular boy in the entire Seika High in the name of Usui Takumi, who was also known as the perverted outer-space alien stalker of the former.

"_When I become a third year, I am going to transfer to Miyabigaoka." (1)_

Usui's words earlier that day echoed in Misaki's mind. Him studying in Miyabigaoka meant that she would be free of her annoying stalker, free from embarrassing jokes and free from being sexually harassed, free from his unexpected support, free of the security his presence offered though she would never admit it to him, free of the person to walk to and from work, free of an irritatingly good source of advice and surprising insights, and free of the warmth he unwittingly offered. Those things were wrapped around in a single person that selfishly entered her life and invaded her heart and mind, and yet at the same time selflessly and fiercely protected her and gave her wonderful things to cherish upon. She wondered how she would go on without those things that had became part of her life ever since he had discovered her secret part time job.

He would leave her soon. She believed they wouldn't be totally separated because no doubt he would visit the Maid Latte where she could see him. But those visits would give them shorter time to be together unlike when they were both at the same school were he always stuck at her side even when it was annoying her.

Slowly, unwanted thoughts flashed in Misaki's mind.

Who knew what could happen at their separation? Would he find another person that would ease his boredom? A person that he would find fascinating. A person that was not her.

Unconsciously, her grip around him tightened.

"Ayuzawa…?"

Usui's was confused by her action, and got worried when he felt her tensed body. Concerned, he turned in her arms to face her. When she refused to let him move, he gently squeezed her hands around his middle, silently assuring her that it would be alright. She tightened her grip to the point that he was having difficulty breathing, before she let go. He turned and caught her hands that were moving away from him. And then it was his turn to engulf her in his warm embrace.

"You…you…"

Misaki didn't know how to tell him her worries. Unwanted as those thoughts were, she knew she had to communicate them to him, because it was only him who could give her the answers, the only one who could ease her sudden fears.

But Misaki didn't need to say anything, because Usui understood her fears, because they were also his fears. He lifted her chin, but regrettably, they could hardly see each other's face due to the darkness of the room.

"It will be hard, but it will be for the best. I won't let you go, remember that. Even if I'm at Miyabigaoka and you're at Seika, you will stay as my girlfriend. There is only one girl in my life, and that's you, Ayuzawa," he said, comforting her fears.

"I…I know…"

She wanted to say the same thing, but something was blocking her throat. Instead of saying it in words, she conveyed it through actions.

He was surprised to feel her lips on his, but he didn't lose a beat as he kissed her back.

When they pulled away from the kiss, she was breathing hard, and her face, even without the light, they both knew that it was red. But even with the embarrassment, she didn't pull away. Instead, she rested her cheek on his chest, and marveled at the warmth that seeped from his skin.

"We'll be third year soon…" she murmured in a voice laced with sadness.

Unconsciously, their grip on each other tightened. They knew time could pass by quickly, and before they knew it, he would have to leave for Miyabigaoka. If only they could stop the time and stay like in their current position forever.

"Let's not waste our time together," they both said at the same time. They paused, amazed that their thoughts were in tuned with each other.

"How do you propose we spend our time together?" He asked huskily, which brought a shiver in her spine.

"Do you…have any suggestion?"

As soon as the last words left her lips, he was kissing her.

'_Of course. I should have known.'_

Misaki met Usui's passion head on. She kissed him back and pushed herself to him. The unexpected push caused him to step back and lean on the wall.

"Aren't we a little aggressive tonight?" He joked when their lips broke apart, but before she could say a scathing response, his lips were back on hers. He kissed her until she thought she'd die with suffocation. She gripped him hard to let him know she needed air.

"Don't…try…to kill me…idiot Usui," she complained as she tried to catch her breath.

He chuckled and let her be.

As soon as she was breathing normally, they both moved together for another kiss. This time, it was more passionate, hungrier. And this time also, it was him who pulled away first.

"Ayuzawa…"

They both panted. But she surprised him when she kissed his jaw. He gasped with surprise. Nevertheless, he let her do as she pleased, taking in graciously what she was giving him.

Misaki didn't know what had taken over her. Suddenly, she was the one who was attacking him, initiating more contact, igniting fire between them. She bit his jaw when he remained still. No matter how much satisfaction she was feeling at finally catching him off-guard, she was starting to get embarrassed with her bold action. If he didn't do anything soon, she might just run away again to cover her feelings.

The seductive action snapped Usui out of his shock. With agile movement, he switched their position and trapped her between the wall and his body. Hungrily, he kissed her lips, but this time, he didn't stay there. Repeating what she had done, he kissed her soft jaw, and when he was satisfied, he moved to the base of her ear.

"Don't do something that you might regret, Ayuzawa," he warned before he nibbled on her ear.

His words ignited the competitive and stubborn side of her.

"Who said I would regret it?" She asked courageously as she her hands caressed his bare side. She grinned in triumph when he groaned.

"You're really asking for it."

It was the only warning she got before he pulled her flushed against him. She squeaked when one of his hands moved from her waist downwards until he was cupping her bottom. She gasped when that hand lifted her up to press her even closer to him.

And then Misaki felt it. She turned into stone in his hands with shock. It was the first time they had been pressed together like this. And even more, it was the first time that she felt him, hard against her softness. An involuntary moan escaped her lips. When she heard herself, she became embarrassed and tried to free herself from him, but instead of achieving her objective, the result was the opposite as his grasp on her tightened and a groan left his lips. Comprehension caused her eyes to widen to the size of saucers.

"I…um…I'm…you…"

She didn't know what to say. Was that how she could affect him? The knowledge caused a thrill inside her.

When Misaki moved again, it was deliberate. She had the satisfaction to hear him utter sounds that caused her body to tingle with excitement and goose bumps to appear in her skin.

Usui must have reached his limit, because in response to her action, he ground himself to her. It was her turn to utter surprised sounds of pleasure.

For a moment, Misaki became confused when Usui set her down. Under the faint light that entered the room, she saw him reached for a sheet and then spread it on the floor.

"I won't like it if you catch a cold," he answered to her unvoiced question huskily as he pulled a pillow.

Misaki was alarmed when he pulled her down until both of them were kneeling on the sheet, facing each other.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said gently when she remained silent.

She shook her head, but what she was saying no for, they both didn't know. With a sigh, he made a decision for them as he hugged her tenderly, his fingers combing her hair in soothing motions.

"We could just lie here, and just as you promise, you can keep me warm. Having you beside me is enough. You don't have to push yourself."

As usual, he was being considerate with her. Sometimes, he was forceful. Nevertheless, he had never done anything beyond stealing kisses from her. Or hugging her. Or monopolizing her attention. Despite her accusation of his perverted nature, he hadn't gone over the line with her.

"Of course I'll keep my promise," she scoffed. His words had chased away her hesitation, her fears. It was him after all. If there was a man that she trusted more than anyone, it was him. It was only him. And she intended to give him warmth that he would never forget, warmth that he would never feel from anyone except her, warmth that he would crave, warmth that would burn him, would be embedded in his mind, body and heart.

Usui chuckled at her stubbornness. His laughter was cut off when she held his shoulders and pressed her lips to his. Not one to pass up the opportunity to kiss his beloved girlfriend, he kissed her back and pulled her until she was on his lap. Seeking a comfortable position, she spread her legs on his sides. Their position almost made his head spin. With aggressiveness to her that he was known for, he pulled her until they were flushed against each other, not even a thread could pass between them. One of his hands held her head, while the other held her waist.

Misaki made a noise at the back of her throat, but it wasn't a protest. Her hands on his shoulder didn't stay stationary as she slowly explored, feeling his strong muscles and warming the skin that had become cold due to the cool temperature. She rested her hand on top of his heart and felt the throbbing beat of his heart. She was glad to know that she wasn't the only one whose heartbeat was racing. Her other hand that wasn't on top of his heart moved, feeling his muscles flexed beneath her palms. She paused when she accidentally touched his hard nipple. She thought she had done something wrong when he pulled away and groaned in her ear. Concerned, she pulled away, too. However, he didn't let her. Instead, the hand on her waist moved lower, and when she thought it was going even lower, the hand moved upwards. She jolted when she felt warm skin on the small of her back. His hand had sneaked under his jacket that she was currently wearing.

As if testing Misaki's reaction, Usui didn't move his hand farther. After several heartbeats and she didn't say or do anything, he gently caressed the small of her back, leaving trails of fire in her skin. And then he resumed kissing her sweet lips, and she kissed him back. However, she immediately pulled away because she needed her mouth to breathe. His caressed was taking her breath away.

Misaki gasped when Usui's other hand went to the zipper of the jacket. He paused once more, giving her a chance to stop him. Instead of stopping him though, she placed her hand on top of his and shyly motioned for him to continue. Her hand guided his as he unzipped the jacket. When it was done, he pushed the jacket away, exposing her skin to the cold air since she was only wearing a bra beneath the jacket, having her shirt removed due to the drinks she had spilled on herself. She shivered. But he immediately gave her warmth with his body. Feeling skin against skin, they both moaned at the contact.

And then their lips were locked once more. His hands stayed idle for only a moment, before they were caressing her back and her sides. Hers followed his movements as she went back to caressing his chest. Her stomach clenched when his hand moved on her middle, gently touching her. She tensed when his hand moved upwards and played at her ribcage. Her heart drummed with anticipation. She was surprised when her bra that was tightly wrapped around her slackened. She didn't have to wonder anymore how it happened when she felt his fingers on her back, on the place where the clasp of her bra was previously located. She pulled her hands away from him, but only to let him take off the bra from her.

And then they were locked in an embrace once more. This time, however, there were no more barriers between the upper half of their bodies, and they could feel the skin of each other. Her soft chest pressed against his hard chest. They both groaned at the contact.

"You feel good."

Misaki didn't have time to be embarrassed as she moaned at his words. And any thought in her mind gone out the window as his hand cupped one aching breast. She whimpered when he gently squeezed her, and gasped when his lips left her neck to enclosed one hard nipple.

The feel of his warm hand and of his warm and moist mouth on her caused heat to pool between her legs. And when his tongue joined in the foray, she threw her head back and whimpered his name. Her delicious response encouraged him to give her more, to pleasure her more. He feasted on her chest until she was squirming and whimpering continuously. Knowing that he was driving her crazy already, he finally left her chest to move his lips lower even as he guided her back to the floor. When her head was settled on the pillow, he gave her lips a brief but passionate kiss, before his lips traced her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach, until his lips met the waistline of her sweatpants. He paused for a beat, before his hands pulled the sweatpants down her legs. Without complaint or feeling embarrassed, probably because she was already dizzy with desire, she lifted her hips to help him pull her sweatpants off. She shivered when he lifted a foot and kissed it, climbing slowly to her ankle, and even higher and higher until his warm lips reached her knee.

Misaki surprised Usui by giggling. She didn't know that she was ticklish in her knees. Having the pleasure of discovering it, he tickled her by peppering kisses on the sensitive spots. He only stopped when she begged him to. His lips finally left her knee to climb higher. And thus, while her other leg was being caressed by his hand, the other was being kissed by his naughty lips. He kissed, licked, and even bit her, while she could only squirm and shudder beneath his ministrations.

When Usui's lips reached the edge of the remaining clothing on Misaki, they both paused. For a tensed moment, neither of them moved. Even if they had already silently agreed upon it, it still caused them a pause, because this would be a big step on their relationship, a really big step.

Just as what they had been doing that evening, their minds arrived with the same decision as they finally both moved. He reached for the waistline of her underwear just as she lifted her hips to help him take it off. She felt his trembling fingers pulled her underwear off, but unlike the slow way he did with her sweatpants, her underwear was off in mere seconds.

Thus, Misaki was totally exposed to Usui for the first time. She was relieved that the light hadn't returned yet. She would be really embarrassed if she was exposed to him in the light. She was already embarrassed as it was. The way she felt his eyes looking at her, it was as if he could see all of her clearly.

Misaki almost jumped out of her skin when she felt the first touch on the most sensitive part of her body.

"It's alright, Ayuzawa. It's just me," he said soothingly, mistaking her reaction as something bad.

Misaki wanted to tell him that it was alright, that she trusted him, but her lips uttered only wordless sounds. Unable to put her thoughts into words, she acted on it instead as she held his head and pulled him towards her, embarrassment be damned. While she couldn't see his face clearly, she knew she made the right decision when he expelled a relieved breath. She trembled as she waited for him to move.

And then she was lost. The second touch was like the first, tentative and gentle. And just like the first time, she jolted. Nevertheless, he understood that it wasn't because she wanted him to stop.

The second touch was followed by third, a fourth, and then he grew bold and hungrier. His lips were only gently touching on the most heated part of her at first, but soon his lips were joined by his tongue. She threw her head at the sensations his loving created.

A particularly loud moan had Misaki clamping a hand on her lips. It wouldn't be good if other people heard her. She tried to look at the door to see if it was close, but his insistent movements left her no room to focus her half-lidded eyes. He was kissing and licking, even lapping at the essence that her body had secreted.

"T-too much…Stop…I can't…Usui…"

Misaki's head shook from side to side as she tried to catch her breath. However, no matter how hard she try, everything was becoming unbearable, the pleasure was becoming too much for her. She felt like she was going to explode if he didn't stop.

Misaki's plead for Usui to stop had the opposite reaction from him. Instead of slowing down, his movements increased, until his tongue was going inside the source of her essence, tasting more of her. It became too much for her. With a strangled moan, the pleasure inside her exploded.

"Usui…Aaah!"

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>(1) KWMS Manga Chapter 61<p>

* * *

><p>AN: As I've said in my previous update, here's the list: **andrea. lo**, _AnimeAngel01_, **Animefreak126**, _ayufafa_, **Believe. IT. Writers**, _black rose-raven angel_, **blackiesh. 9oo**, _Chihiro Namikaze_, **ChocoChip7**, _DeathBySugarCube_, **drasnian07**, _Fun_Sized_Otaku_, **gizelle-chan**, _honeyval_, **NightMinsk**, _orcarina_, **Sala and Clovers**, _Sailor Peach_, **sonic-elric**, _SweetMsAva_, **SwtKisses**, _vampires2rocks_, **Xxloverofanime054xX**, _yasnky_, and **ylle2000**, if you want the other version of Yeast, tell me where I can send it. Remember, use spaces when you type your e-mail. For example, **misaki1 at yahoo . com**. Just as I've said before, I promise not to share the contact info to others and I will not send chain mails or the like, just as I expect the same courtesy. By the way, the list I mentioned above will be the last one that I will post. Anyone who have reviewed _Takumi and Misaki's Alphabet_ and is interested with the copy of version 1 of Yeast, send me a message. Remember, the version 1 is rated M. And as a warning, Misaki is a bit (only a bit? :) daring in that one. I'm not going to listen to complaints afterwards as you've been warned ;)

And just a reminder, I write what I feel like writing, share it if I feel like sharing. I don't like that much being told what to do (I can be stubborn if I want to), unless you're my boss, my professor, my elder relative, well-meaning colleague, parent, sibling, or trusted friend. If people want something, then don't push others to do it for you. Geez. I like to do things at my own pace at my own time. Writing in FFN is just a hobby for me, it's not my 'way' of life.

With the above said, you'll have to be patient because after having my first class in both of my subjects, I already know that schoolwork will take almost all of my free time. I've posted this chapter now before I immerse myself with studies. I'm in my third semester in graduate school so it's expected that things are getting more demanding. I'm quite excited about my studies, actually. I'm to the point where I will be involved in doing a plan on how a town will develop in the next 10-15 years. It's exciting, challenging, and quite scary, too. The plan my team is going to make will guide how that area will develop in the future so making it really requires knowledge and skills and a lot of work and time, and of course, the involvement of the people who will benefit from the plan. Hopefully, I'm still alive and kicking after the semester, considering that I have a full time job that is quite demanding, too, haha. If I'm a full time student, I'll be doing my thesis next semester already and hopefully will graduate by the end of it. Sadly, I'm a part time student, so it's still a long time to go :( But patience and hard work will get me there, I believe with all my heart ;)

With that, I can't say when the next (and last) chapter will be uploaded. I have the draft, but I still need to re-read it, which I'm not going to do immediately because I have other things screaming at me to be taken care of, like my stomach's demand for dinner haha ;)

Until next time, folks!

_-25 June 2011-_

_9:50 PM  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks a bunch to all of you who told me that you enjoyed the previous chapter ;) Work has been stressful lately so I'm always not in the mood to read this and then post.

So anyway, here's the second and last part of the _Warmth_. Rated M, remember? So not for immature. Also remember that everything is for fun, so don't take things seriously and just enjoy! ;)

KWMS is owned by the talented Fujiwara Hiro.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>Misaki's hand clenched the sheets tightly. She didn't know she could loss control, that too much pleasure could make her a quivering mess of flesh. It was the first time that she felt such intense feeling, and Usui, her perverted outer-space alien boyfriend, had given it to her. He made her mind go blank, her body to tingle with pleasure. The novelty of the intense pleasure was a wonder to her.<p>

Lost in the pleasure he had given her, Misaki didn't notice Usui when he took off the rest of his clothes before covering her body with his. The skin to skin contact made all parts of their bodies that were touching buzzed with warmth and excitement.

"Last chance to say no, Ayuzawa," Usui warned with great difficulty, snapping Misaki out of her trance. It was taking all of his might not to plunge to the part of her that his lips and tongue had just feasted on, the part of her that would give what his body was screaming for.

"Please…"

Whatever she was saying please for, it was lost to him. If she was saying that he should stop, then he would, no matter how his body would oppose it. But if she was saying please for him to continue, then with all of his being, he would give her what she wanted. Before he could do anything though, Misaki needed to clarify to him what she meant. His desire-filled mind couldn't mull over and solve the riddle of that one word. He couldn't spend even a single energy to understand what she meant. All of his energy had been devoted to controlling himself from moving forward, from taking the step that once taken, there would be no turning back for the both of them.

When Misaki moved her hips against him, brushing her heated center to his hardness, Usui got his answer loud and clear.

"This is going to hurt," he warned with gritted teeth, his muscles flexing with the effort not to give in to his body's excitement after that pleasant answer.

A shred of coherence had returned to her, so Misaki understood what Usui was trying to tell her dazed mind. But she would never stop him. Her body wouldn't let her. Her heart would stop her from doing so. They were so close to what their mind, heart and body yearned for.

"I know…You'll make up for it, won't you?" She said trustingly, focusing her dazed eyes on his face that the dark night had hidden to her. Compensating for her inability to gaze at his loving face, she lifted her shaky hands and cupped his warm cheeks, feeling him.

"Yes. Of course I will. Always for you," Usui groaned out as his love and need for her increased tenfold. His trusting girlfriend, no matter how much she yelled and denied her feelings for him, was all he would need and all he wanted in his life forever no matter what happened.

"Thank you, Usui," she murmured gratefully, both for his words and the emotions behind them. It was easy for her to accept them. She had let her guard down against him. For this night, she had all her walls down.

Without any more delays, Usui crushed his lips on Misaki's kiss-swollen lips, wanting to take her mind off of the inevitable pain that he would cause her. It was killing him to go slowly, but he would rather endure the agony of holding back than make it more painful for her. He would kill himself if he hurt her more than she should.

Usui and Misaki were locked in a passionate kiss when his hardness prodded at her entrance. She tensed at first, but his lips on hers and his sweet murmurs for her to relax caused her to loosen her tensed muscles. She grabbed on his back as she braced herself.

And then a part of him was in. Not all the way yet, but he was already inside her. He slowly pulled back, and then slowly pushed in, still not all the way in. He was trying to prepare her for more.

After a few repeated movements, it became too much for Usui to kiss her and control himself at the same time. He stopped kissing her and rested his forehead on hers as he focused his attention on going slowly. He was panting and trembling with the effort.

"Do it," Misaki gasped, her lips touching his when she had spoken. The sooner they got over it, the better.

No sooner than the words escaped her lips, he pulled back and then quickly thrust inside her, burying his hardness to the hilt. The painful scream that would have torn her lips was swallowed by his lips. Her fingernails dug on his back as she clung to him. He was sure she had drawn blood, but he didn't feel any pain. All his senses were focused on two things only, on her and the mind-numbing pleasure of finally being inside her. She was so warm and tight, and so soft against his rock hardness. It was taking all his might not to pull himself away only to push back again inside her warmth. He knew that while it was such an unbelievable pleasure for him, it was not for her, at least not yet at their first time.

All movements from both Misaki and Usui had ceased. Except for the movements created by their heavy breathing, they stayed locked in their position.

'_It feels like I'm being torn apart.'_

A tear escaped Misaki's eye at the pain of finally losing her innocence. But she wasn't the demon president of Seika High for nothing. Her strength, her sheer stubbornness and tenacity, they were all a factor to her ability to tolerate the pain.

"Move," she commanded with gritted teeth.

Usui was reluctant at first. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain. He wanted her to get use to having him inside her first. But she was having none of it when she took the initiative and moved her hips against him. Her moan of pain caused him to freeze even more.

"Ayuzawa…"

"It…it will be fine…It will be over soon…" she said, trying to sound as calm as possible. He was worrying, and while his concern was touching, she knew they had to continue. She just couldn't leave him hanging like that. The way his muscles were flexing beneath her hands, she knew it was taking all of him not to move. And after noticing that her death grip on him was making him more worried about her, she let go and held the sheets instead.

"You stubborn woman," he muttered as he gave her a brief kiss on the lips. Bracing his hands on the side of her head, he pulled halfway out of her, and then slowly went back in. He repeated the motions for a few times, perspiration rolling off him in waves. Holding back at a time like this was even harder than he thought. The feel of her warm softness surrounding his hardness was so incredible that it was all he could do not to move his body the way it screamed him to.

"Are you…tired already? You're…moving…too slow…I'm falling asleep here," Misaki taunted with heavy breathes, urging him to move faster. The slow pace he was going was prolonging the pain. At first, slow movements were probably necessary. But now…

A burst of amused chuckle escaped Usui's lips at her sassy remark.

"My girlfriend," he said fondly. Then his face turned serious. "Brace yourself."

And then he was moving fast inside her, pulling and pushing, every moment that passed he was gaining speed. He finally let go of his tight leash on his control. No more holding back. Being inside his beloved girlfriend was more than enough to make him lost control. Add to that her adorable stubbornness and he was really lost.

At first, Misaki's hushed moans and whimpers were of pain. She endured them all as she clung to the sheets. She wouldn't let the pain stop her from giving him pleasure as evident by his grunts and murmurs of pleasure. Soon, the pain was combined with pleasure as he once again made her body back to being all tingly and hot. Her sheer stubbornness started to bear fruits when the pain started disappearing, and before she knew it, the feeling she had experience earlier before the pain was quickly approaching, the feeling even stronger than before. Her head rolled from side to side, and her lips let out whimpers and moans of pleasure, of moans of encouragement. Feeling him moving inside her was unlike anything she could have ever imagined. This scenario had never crossed her mind before. It was more than she could ever think of, it was more than her mind could comprehend of.

Misaki started to shake as her insides tightened. She was trembling, and her hands were gripping the sheets so tight that for a fleeting moment, she worried that she would tear them apart. She wanted to hold Usui, but she feared that she would hurt him. He wasn't concerned about her hurting him though, as he pulled her hands and placed them around his shoulders.

"Ayuzawa…"

"Usui…I'm…I think…I…"

She didn't think she could hold it anymore. She was going to explode, and by the way she was feeling inside, she knew it would be stronger than before.

"Let it go already," Usui groaned out. If she didn't let go yet, he knew he would lost it already. He wanted her to experience the height of pleasure first, if not together. He had promised to himself that her needs and her wants would always come first before his. He wanted to give her everything that she would ever need, more than she would ever want, of everything that he was capable of. Because she had given him more than he thought he could have. He had made her feel alive.

With a curse, Usui snaked a hand between them and pushed on the button that he hoped would hasten her release.

Misaki jolted in surprised pleasure when he touched her between her legs. The surprise made her lost control. She barely managed to clamp her teeth on his shoulders as she felt her insides explode into a million pieces. She was immediately joined by him as a growl escaped his lips and he emptied himself inside her, filling her with unbelievable warmth.

And then there was silence in the room saved the lovers' heavy breathings. Usui was slumped on top of Misaki, his face buried on the crook of her neck. They both let the pleasure washed over them in waves, filling themselves with the heady feel of it.

Eventually, Usui and Misaki's breathings calmed down, though the latter's body continued to shudder every now and then.

Just as the pleasurable tiredness lulled them to sleep, the electricity returned, and even with her eyes closed, the brightness of the light felt blinding. Misaki jerked with shock, causing him to fell off her in surprise.

'_Ouch. Stupid Misaki.'_

She winced in pain at her sudden movement, which wasn't lost on his observant eyes. He was immediately fretting over her, hovering over her form, his hands holding her shoulders to still her movements.

"Are you in too much pain?"

Misaki felt sore, alright. But in her opinion, her boyfriend, now lover, was overreacting. Besides, she had more pressing concern other than the pain in her body.

"Not if I don't move rashly…Is the door lock?"

"Don't mind the door. No one would come here, at least no one yet," he said dismissively as he looked her over. His worry was immediately mixed with admiration and pride as his bright eyes finally laid their sight on her beautiful form, bared for his eyes to feast on.

Noticing his stare, the redness in Misaki's cheeks caused by their recent activity increased. Feeling self-conscious, she pulled the sheets to cover her body, but since they were on it, she couldn't manage to have an effective cover.

"You're beautiful," he said as if in a trance as he gazed at her tangled hair, her swollen lips, the whiteness of her skin which was covered with sweat, her heaving chest, her delicious curves…

Misaki blushed all the more at Usui's comment, feeling oddly shy. But she was happy that he liked what he saw. She wasn't really insecure with her body, but his approval meant a lot to her. And by the way his hungry eyes were roving over her, she knew that he liked very much what he saw. When his eyes moved to the lower part of her body, however, it was too much for her. With quick reflex, she covered his eyes. She forgot that she shouldn't be moving rashly at the moment, and inwardly cursed herself as she was reminded of the pain.

"Stop looking, you pervert."

"But I was enjoying it," he whined, trying not to burst into happy babbles that was unlike him and would no doubt embarrass her. He could have forced the hands that were covering his eyes away, but he indulged her wishes and didn't attempt to free himself. After all, he had just gotten more than he could have dreamed of having tonight. She had given him a beautiful present that he would cherish forever.

"Of course you were," she muttered, knowing how true it was. "Pervert."

With his eyes covered, it was her turn to finally see him. She felt her cheeks burn, and a warm feeling bubbled inside her. She looked him over. She was even more convinced that his looks could get him any girl he wanted. His soft hair was a mess, making him all the more attractive in the way he only could pull. He had toned body, which was covered in beads of perspiration at the moment. His shoulders were broad and strong, his…

Misaki's perusal stopped when she noticed something at his shoulder. She gasped when she recognized it.

"What's wrong?" Usui asked with concern as he finally decided to take her hands off his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Usui," she apologized as she gazed with mortification on the teeth marks and the blood on his shoulder. She couldn't believe she had hurt him and wasn't even aware of doing it. She lifted a shaky hand to gently touch the wound she had caused, but paused when a thought crossed her mind. She grabbed his arms and tugged at him to move. "Let me see your back."

"No."

Usui didn't want her to see. He already knew what she would see in his back and he didn't want her to worry more.

"But…"

He cupped her fretting girlfriend's, now lover, face and made her look in his eyes.

"Don't mind them. They will heal soon enough. Aliens heal fast, don't you know? Besides, they're nothing compared to your pain."

His teasing eyes softened at the acknowledgement of what she had given to him.

"Thank you for trusting me, Ayuzawa. I promise not to make you regret it," he said with conviction, the love and protectiveness shining in his eyes.

Misaki flushed again at his words.

"I know…And don't worry, the pain was nothing compared to the…w-w-well...you…know…" she said with stutters. She wanted to smack herself for her inability to say what she wanted to say, but he saved her by smiling at her tenderly.

"I'm glad."

He pulled her in a warm hug. Feeling each other, being in each other's embrace, a sense of calmness washed over them. They didn't know what the future held for them, but they were determined to face it together.

"You know what, I think I'll have you warming me every time I'm cold," Usui commented after a long while, a grin playing in his lips.

"Pervert."

"I didn't know this is how Ayuzawa gives warmth to an alien," he teased.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I said that, you idiot Usui," she snapped with embarrassment, her fingers that were resting on his chest digging in his skin.

Usui chuckled and kissed her head.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, back to being serious again.

Misaki pulled away and looked at his eyes. He tried to appear nonchalant, but she knew him better. She glared at him for being unexpectedly and ridiculously insecure.

"Do you?"

"Of course I don't," he answered, incredulous.

"Then don't ask stupid questions," she snapped, slapping his chest before she rested her cheek on said chest.

Usui laughed happily at her response and gesture.

Once again, they were quiet, before he broke the silence once more.

"I think I'm getting cold."

At his comment, Misaki quickly scrambled away, grabbing his jacket along the way to cover herself with it. He chuckled at her reaction.

"Don't you dare get any ideas," she warned.

"But I was just saying that I'm getting cold. Is something wrong with that?" He asked innocently, though the hungry eyes that raked her barely covered form said otherwise.

Misaki felt goose bumps appeared in her skin, though they were not due to the cold. She cursed herself for feeling excited at his words.

"L-liar," she accused, tightening her hold on the jacket, as if it could protect her from him. She tensed when he growled, and a small cry of surprise escaped her lips when he pounced on her.

Knowing she couldn't escape him if he didn't want her to, she resigned herself to the inevitable, and was even anticipating it. But he surprised her once more when he only hugged her then pulled her back on a laying position with her on top of him. And then he did nothing else.

"Usui?"

She raised her head to look at his face with slight confusion.

"I'm not that inconsiderate. I know you're sore and tired. And you'll be busy again tomorrow. Besides, this place isn't really safe," he said gently, eyeing the closed door at the end. It was surprising that no one came yet. Probably because it was already late and the need was rare. Nevertheless, it was still not a good idea to stay longer. "Let me hug you for awhile before we go back to our rooms."

At the reminder, her grip on him tightened. Of course, she had responsibilities. They had responsibilities. It was not the time to be fooling around. But what happened between them was something that they both never regretted. It was something that they would cherish, and the beauty of it was something that they would hold onto as they face the hurdles to their future together. For this moment though, they would make use of the opportunity to bask in the warmth that the circumstances had given them.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Wakas-<em>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it? In contrast to the weather here, I just gave you something warm haha ;) Anyway, I have some thoughts of making a sequel to this, but we'll see in the future if I can write it. Work and school requires almost all of my time plus when I'm worrying/stressing about something, I can hardly focus on another.

And another thing, I want to apologize that I can't give a copy of Yeast version 1 to everyone. I think I specifically said who are, or who can, have a copy. I won't give it if the criteria weren't met. It is not a matter of being selfish. For my belief, it's unfair for others who have made an effort. Can I say, 'try again next time'? Because you never know if there's a similar circumstance, right?

If we think about it, before any of us FFN author can post a story here, we also need to log in, just like when we readers are going to review. But before any story is posted, the author spends several minutes, hours, even days or probably weeks, in writing/re-writing. The compensation for the effort (even if the reader didn't ask for the author to write) is knowing that it's worth the effort to share (I'm not going to say write because frankly, whether I post a story or not, I will write if I feel like it if only for my own entertainment). Then again, it's always the reader's choice to review or not (I'd rather not read a word if what I'm going to read is offensive), and the author's choice to write and post or not. So, as my prerogative, can I say that I'm too lazy to log in and post a story for the next several weeks/months?

...

...

Nah, I'm just teasing haha ;) I've been rarely, if ever, disappointed whenever I post a chapter. You folks have been kind to me so I won't go missing in action yet. But, depending on my schedule, I'll try to re-read and post before July ends the first chapter of the story _Secret Revealed._ To be honest, I'm kind of annoyed that I don't have time to write lately, and probably in the future knowing the several out-of-town trips scheduled for me in the next several months. Even this afternoon, I had to work because my boss asked me yesterday. Before I was told that I have to work today, I was planning on continuing the story that I've been writing before my classes have started. Now that I'm home, I don't feel like writing anymore. It's a 15 chapter (I think) story. I'm halfway through the story, but the delays are making me lost sight of what I wanted to write, even if I have notes for the rest of the chapters. The story is being written in a similar style with _Takumi and Misaki's Alphabet_ since each chapter is like a one-shot and yet there is continuity in the succeeding chapters. No, I haven't forgotten _As One_. It's just that the story requires more time to re-read and think about because I've written it quite a while ago and it's long, so I'd rather think about it when I have ample of time.

As usual, my rants are taking too much space. Sorry ;)

Until next time, folks! All the best to all of us!

_-Arvendell-_

_10 July 2011_

_8:50 PM_


End file.
